1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging control method capable of focusing by determining a focusing position in an accurate and easy manner even in a scene in which there is a point light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3296687 discloses a configuration in which when an AF (automatic focus adjustment process) control is performed, the area of a high-intensity portion is detected in a focusing area; the intensity of the high-intensity portion is weighted in such a manner that the larger the area of the high-intensity portion, the smaller the weight; and the weighted intensity of the high-intensity portion is used as a focus evaluation value.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-215391 discloses a configuration in which the pixel area (saturation area) in which the intensity level is saturated in a focusing area is detected and based on the saturation area, switching is performed between an execution of an AF control and no execution of the AF control.